


I'll be back before you know it

by StacieK09



Category: Faking It
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacieK09/pseuds/StacieK09
Summary: Pre and Post Apocalyptic. Trying something new, that I hope you all will enjoy. I'm trying a different writing style as well, in hopes of having an easier time developing this story. Give it a go and tell me what you think! *The cool sensation of an extra dry martini covers Amy's face. "You need better lines, my dear." She replies before gathering her purse and brushing past.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Extra dry martini please

Present day. Muskogee, Oklahoma

"In and out, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Key items only. We know the drill, Raudenfeld."

"It's good to know something stuck with you, Booker."

"Alright you two, that's enough! We're wasting daylight the more you two bicker. We need to find these antibiotics."

"Okay, on my count toss the 'Rattle'" Amy ordered, lining up next to the red steel door, Liam and Shane perched on the opposite side.

"One."

Liam shuffles his stance.

"Two"

Deep breath in… and out

"Now, Booker!"

Flashback. Austin, Texas. Club Enzo

"Man it feels great to be back in the states, don't you say?" Liam asks, giving Amy a pat on the back. The two had been stationed overseas for a year.

"God, you have no idea. I was starting to think I'd never lay eyes on an American girl again." She replies, scanning the young crowd that's all but having sex on the dance floor.

"What's wrong with the women in Panama? They were, if not more, beautiful than all my ex's combined."

Amy turns to Liam with a smirk on her face, "My point exactly, though I will admit the last girl you dated, Sally? Sandy?"

"Soleil…"

"Soleil! That's right, she was fine! Why aren't you two together anymore?"

"She couldn't handle the miles." He shrugs lightly.

"That's why you never settle down my friend." The blonde replies, as bluish green eyes meet hazel across the floor. "Who do we have here?" She mumbles to herself.

Present Day

Liam pulls the tab of the make shift flash bang, and tosses it through the door. A few seconds later, the crackle and pop of the black cat fireworks fill the abandoned store. They listen intently after the 'Rattle' extinguishes itself, for any movement inside.

"Sounds clear." Liam whispers. Amy listens for a moment longer before making her way in the building, Benelli pump action in hand. She signals for the other two to clear the left side, before continuing her trek. 'It shouldn't be this quiet.' She thinks. Runs for supplies these days are never a cake walk anymore. She can still see her companions across the store, and they can still see her. Rule # 6: Always have a visual of who's in your surroundings.

Just then a shadow dances past her peripheral. Looking the direction it came from she can make out a few letter still hanging in 'Pharmacy'. It looks to be in pretty ram shacked.

"Guys!" She half whispers, half shouts. Nothing. "Booker, Harvey!" She screams a bit louder, grabbing their attention. Their eyes grow wide.

"Amy look out!"

Flashback

"Hi. Can I buy you a drink?" the blonde asks.

The auburn gives her a smile before lifting her already full martini glass. "I'm good, thanks. Plus, I don't take drinks from strangers, can't trust people these day." She gives the blonde her best pout.

"sorry." She finishes before turning back to her friends who are now busting up laughing. 'Can't get rid of me that easy' the blonde thinks

"Okay, if not a drink then how about a dance?" You can see the slight irritation her face holds when she turns towards the blonde again, who happens to have her cheesiest smile at play. The auburn says nothing. So, Amy decides to try her luck again, leaning in just close enough for her to hear. "We could make magic out on the dance flo-"

The cool sensation of an extra dry martini covers Amy's face. "You need better lines, my dear." She replies before gathering her purse and brushing past the now dumbstruck blonde.

'Damn'

Present Day

"They should have been back an hour ago, Lauren! What if something happened? We need to go search for them!"

"Woah there, Red. Calm your tits for one second. They will be back.. It's Amy were talking about here. She can hold her own."

"No, something doesn't feel right. Something happened to them." The auburn hair girl was franticly pacing back and forth by the front gate. "it was supposed to be a simple run, in and out. She ensured me it would be a simple run. 'I'll be back before nightfall, babe.' 'I promise, babe' said still pacing back and forth. "Why arn-"

"Karma! Chill the fuck out!" the shorter blonde yelled grabbing the frantic woman halting her movements. "If I know anything about my sister, it's that she can take care of herself. She's delt with a lot worse things during her tours than on a run. Not to mention,-"

"I'm kinda of a badass?"

"exactly, she-" Realization hits the younger girl as the auburn rushing by.

"Jesus Amy, you had me going out of mu mind!" she whines throwing herself into the blonde.

"I know, I'm so sorry babe. We got caught up a bit." The blonde whispers pressing her forehead against the girl in her arms.

"Damn it, just kiss me." The auburn sighs, pressing her lips to the blondes. The blonde can't help but smile into the kiss.

"Oh don't worry. Were okay too. No biggie!" Shane whines walking off into the camp.

Breaking apart, they both smile. "Don't ever scare me like that again." The redhead pouted.

Amy just smiles and nods. "You got it babe."

Flashback

"You would think you'd be dry by now after being doused in an extra dry martini and all."

"Can it, Booker..." Amy bit, still wiping at her shirt. "Fuck red heads are psycho man." Liam just laughs. "I don't think you've ever been shot down like that before, Raudenfeld."

"Whatever... I need some air." She groans, tossing the towel onto the bar before making her wat towards the exit.

The cool crisp air hits her hard as she takes a deep breath. 'What was her deal anyway?' She thinks, kicking an empty can across the ally. The can came to a stop in front of a black purse with all its contents spilled. Just then to her right, she can hear a faint cry for help.

"No, I said stop!"

"Quiet bitch!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of her, she said no!" Amy growled taking fast steps towards the dark-haired man.

"You looking for a threesome honey?" He replies, throwing the girl down.

"Please, in your dreams, asshole!"

A few feet from the man, Amy spots a broken beer bottle on the ground. Quickly pulling her car keys out, she slings the chunks of metal and plastic at the man, successfully connecting with the man's nose, forcing him to cry out in pain. "Fuck, you little bitch!"

Picking up the shard, Amy shoves the man against the brick wall. Glass pressed against his neck. The man apparently finds this situation funny as he lets out a sick laugh. "You need to learn some manners." The blonde states before connecting a knee to his groin, dropping him.

"Everything alright over here?" Liam's mellow tone saunters up to the scene. He sees the grip Amy has the man in, and the other woman standing off to the side in a shock l like state. "I don't know, are we good?" Amy questions the man, now pinned against the ground. Liam makes his way next to the woman. "Hi, Liam." He speaks stretching his hand out. She glances at his hand for a moment, before looking up and taking his hand. "Karma." She states.

"Ugh, fuck... Yes! Were good, just let me go!" the dark-haired man whined. Amy tightened her grip. "I think you are forgetting something." She states, forcing the man's head in Karma's direction.

"Err. I…" Amy tightens even more. "Fuck! You're gonna break my arm, bitch!" Amy jabs him in the side with her elbow. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

"and?" she continues.

"and I'll never lay hands on another woman again!" Amy releases her hold, but not before giving the man one last jab to the ribs. "Now get." She snaps, as he scurries off. Amy then walks over to where the purse was laying, and starts placing the contents back. Putting the last item away, she stands to return it to the red head.

"Thank you." She whispers. A single tear escapes as Amy reaches up to wipe it away. "Psh, that? That's my favorite pass time. Saving the Damsel in distress." The blonde teased, earning a genuine smile. Making the blondes heart flutter.


	2. Day by Day

Chapter 2: Day by day

Present: Base camp

"then out of nowhere Amy was being tackled to the ground!" Shane reiterates the day's events. His face illuminated by camp fire glow.

"By what?! Was it one of-" the petite blonde begins, pressed helplessly into Liam's body for protection.

"Oh no, it was WAY worse." He continues.

"What could possibly be worse than one of those… things?" she whispers behind fabric. Amy and Karma can't help but laugh at the bundle of nerves across from them.

"It had horns to kill, and hooves to crush!" he drew out, "It was a 200lb buck!" he yelled, forcing the younger blonde to jump. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter.

Lauren punches Liam in the arm, "you guys are a bunch of assholes, you know that?" she whined.

"Ow, what was that for?" Liam questions, rubbing his biceps. She just shrugs, "You were the closest?" she pouts. Liam rolls his eyes.

"So, the big bad buck tackled Amy Raudenfeld to the ground huh?" the auburn teases.

"To be fair the deer did cheap shot me." The blonde responds pulling the auburn closer. "and if I didn't take one for the team, we would be eating berries and canned dog food again, so your welcome." She finishes sticking her tongue out. The auburn drops her eyes to her mouth and smirks. "You know, I could always find a better use for that tongue."

"Gag.. Get a tent!" a voice comes up from behind. The blonde rolls her eyes. "Hi to you too Reagan.."

"Whatever, shrimp girl."

FLASHBACK

"Well.. this is me." The auburn states gesturing to the brick building behind. "Thank you again, and I am sorry about the shirt. Can I buy you a new one?" she asks, eyes full of guilt.

"This old thing? Nah, probably couldn't find it anymore." The blonde replies tugging lightly at the shirt. "I will, however take you up on a conversation over coffee?" she asks, showing her best grin. Karma can't help but find the blonde extremely adorable.

"Coffee it is." She whispers, eyes locked. Amy mentally gives herself a high-five. Since they walked from the club, Amy has wanted nothing more than to get to know the girl in front of her. The immense tension between the two has the potential to both stop and speed up the blonde's heart.

They stand there for a moment, just staring, before the auburn speaks. "Would you like to come up?" Amy glances at the building, considering the notion. If this were any other woman, Amy would have them pressed against the building in a heated kiss, but she can't seem to rationalize that. Karma Ashcroft is not any other woman, and Amy's heart is singing just that.

She stares into those hazel eyes for a moment longer before declining. The auburn seems taken back at first, before forming a smile across her lips. Her heart is screaming a similar tune.

"Tomorrow at noon?" the blonde asks, memorizing every detail of the girl's face.

"Tomorrow at noon." She confirms, placing her hand against Amy's cheek. The blonde smiles as she begins to slowly lean in, reading every emotion irradiating from the red head, who closes her eyes in anticipation for what's to come. Just as Amy is about to close the gap, she leans to her right, placing a chaste kiss against porcelain skin. Karma immediately smiles.

"Goodnight." The blonde whispers before turning to leave.

PRESENT

"You should be with your lady, Raudenfeld." Liam's voice cuts through the silent air. "You had her pretty worried earlier. I'm sure she would love to spend time with you." He smiles, leaning against the rail next to the blonde. Amy gives him a half smile, before returning her gaze to the darkness. "I think Lauren could use the company more than Karma. I'm pretty sure Shane's story traumatized her." They both let out a laugh, before falling into comfortable silence.

"Have you told her how you felt yet?" the blonde asks. He shakes his head in response. "The connection between you two is pretty obvious. What's holding you back?"

"The same reason you aren't with Karma right now." He states, matter of fact. She gives him another weak smile. "I just.. I just don't get it, Booker. What happened? In a matter of days the world went to shit. There is no government. And people.. people are killing each other over a bottle of water. I just can't seem to wrap my head around that." She finishes, blowing out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Aims, but people have been killing people for a long, long time. You do what you have to do to survive." He says placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. "As far as people losing their shit from the virus, well that's a whole other reason."

"Uncontrollable." She breathes.

"She needs you Aims, just as much as you need her. Keeping her at an arm's length won't keep her safe. You know that better than anyone else."

"I go running into danger every day, Liam. That's what we do, that's how were wired. I can't protect her if I'm dragging her with me." The blonde sighs, running a hand through her hair. They fall into another bit of silence, listening to nothing but the chirps of the crickets.

"Go be with her, Amy. That's an order." Liam speaks after a few moments.

"Pulling rank are we? Just because you were promoted to First Cpt. Before the world ended, doesn't mean you can order me around." She teases, nudging his side. Just then she catches glance of Lauren making her way towards them, two mugs in hand. "I'll go to Karma, if you promise to tell her how you fell." She states, nodding the younger blonde's direction. Liam can't help but laugh.

"Alright… Okay… I will." He smiles.

"Good man." She smiles back, before heading down the ladder.

The two blondes come face to face. "Loser."

"Asshole." They both smile at each other before walking opposite directions.

FLASHBACK

"You guys have been together 2 months now, and you still havn't slept together?!" Shane yells, standing across the kitchen island.

"It's not always about sex, Harvey." She states, shoving the chicken into the oven. He just stares, wide eye.

"The real Amy Raudenfeld would never speak such nonsense."

Amy turns tossing a towel at the boy. "That's the old Raudenfeld, this is the new and improved monogamous Raudenfeld V2." She responds, gesturing over her entire body. He just rolls his eyes. "Besides friend.. If you MUST know, tonight's our anniversary dinner, and I think she may be ready to take that next step." She finishes, smoothing out her top.

"I'm shocked, but happy for you. Really." He replies, moving to hug the blonde. Amy stops his movement, by placing her hand to his chest. "Boundaries, bro."

Just then a knock came from the door. Giving Shane a final warning, she makes her way to the front door. What she sees behind the door leaves her breathless. "Woah."

"I know."


	3. The Manics are coming!

PRESENT: BASE CAMP 10:14PM

Unzipping the tent, the blonde slips inside. Her heart flutters at the sight of the sleeping girl in front of her. She loves her, she really does, that's why it makes it so hard for her to fully and willingly give herself to the auburn. Before the end of the world, things were great between the two. The blonde fell for the red head over and over every day, and it was obvious the feelings were returned. Things were simpler then, easier. Now… it's just better to keep your distance. Safer.

The blonde lets out a drawn-out sigh, as she pulls her shirt off discarding it to the side, before replacing it with a black tank top. Removing her boots, she unzips the tent to place them outside, only then catching glance of the younger blonde and Liam cuddled up under the stars. She can't help, but smile at the two.

"Did they finally tell each other how they feel?" Karma asks, slipping two arms around the blonde's waist.

"Looks that way." The blonde whispers, turning to meet hazel eyes. "Hi." She smiles.

"Hey" she whispers back. "I was starting to think that you were going to spend the entire night out there."

"If it meant you'd be protected, then I would of." The blonde replies, brushing a strand of loose hair behind the girl's ear. "but, thankfully Liam took over for now."

"Yeah, well you should really give the protecting a break every now and then, and I'm not talking about protecting this camp. I'm talking about this," she finishes, placing her hand over the blonde's heart. Amy knows she's right, but it's not that easy when literally any second could be their last. The auburn smirks, "Then why waste time worrying? Live in the moment, Amy." She finishes, clearly understanding the blonde in front of her better than she knows herself.

Amy smiles, as she leans in to kiss her lover. It's sweet and gentle. Only meant to show the amount of love the blonde holds for the auburn-haired girl. The auburn shows her love back, as she gently guides the two down onto piles of blankets and pillows which are strewn about. Positioning herself above the auburn, the kisses turn much more urgent and careless, but never being enough. The amount of ecstasy that runs through them both, are at alarming levels. Just one touch, one breathe against the others skin sends sensations pulsing through their entire body. The love they share is pure and honest. Real, and spirited.

The blonde leans up to slowly peel away her constricting layer, exposing a view to the auburn that made her pupils dilate and heart pound. Feeling overwhelmed with need, the auburn runs her hand along the girl's abdomen, forcing the blonde to shiver. "You're so beautiful, Amy." She whispers, grazing her fingers across the blonde's sternum, up to her collarbone, before bringing the blonde in for another kiss. Amy moans at the feeling of the girl's breasts through her thin night shirt. Running her hand under the hem, the blonde slowly pushes the auburns shirt up, stopping just under her breast. Forcing the auburn to arch up for more contact. Amy can't help but smile, knowing how sensitive the girl is to her touch. Placing tender kisses along the auburns neck, the blonde continues her ventures, slowly removing the fabric from the auburns body. Tossing the shirt to the side, she takes a moment to admire the beauty of the girl below her. This was her Karma. Her Karma in her purest form, and she knew right then and there, she would love her until her dying breath.

FLASHBACK: ONE MONTH LATER

"What do you mean you're leaving?" the auburn questions, clear frustration in her tone.

"They called a State of Emergency in Hawaii babe, I have to go." the blonde responds.

"For how long?" the girl asks, fighting back the tears threatening to escape.

"They.. They didn't say. All they said was that we were needed for control. I won't be briefed with the rest until I reach camp." the blonde replies, wiping at the tears now falling from the auburn. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd choose you over Hawaii every time."

"Then why aren't you choosing me now?" the girl playfully pouts.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." She replies, leaning in placing a chaste kiss against the auburns lips. Karma in turn, grabs the blonde's neck, preventing her from pulling away. Amy just smiles into the kiss, letting herself relax into the auburns motions.

"You ready to go, Aims?" Liam asks, clearing his throat.

Breaking apart, the blonde presses her forehead against the shorter girl. "I'll be back before you know it." The auburn nods her head as she releases her hold. Placing one last kiss, the blonde turns to depart with her best friend. Little did they all know, that day, would be the day that changed their lives.

PRESENT: BASE CAMP 6:53AM

"All guns at the gate, all guns at the gate! Manics incoming." A man's voice comes over the radio, startling the blonde from her slumber.

"Repeat, we need all guns at the gate. Manics incoming!"

The blonde franticly disentangles the auburns body from hers as she searches out her clothes. "What's going on?" Karma asks, fully awake now from all the commotion.

"Stay here, and take this." She responds, pulling a 9mm from her bag.

"Amy, what is going on?" the auburn questions in a stern tone, grabbing the blonde's arm, halting her movements.

"Visual of fifteen, maybe more about a hundred feet out, does anyone else have a visual yet?" the walkie blares, stealing the blonde's attention. "Affirmative, south side, approaching fast."

"Karma, I need to go. Please, stay here." She orders, as the auburn continues to hold the blondes arm, "No, Amy. You are not leaving me again. Please, don't leave me." The tone in the girl's voice snaps Amy out of her combat mode for a moment. "Hey," she whispers, placing her hand against the auburns cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." Taking the auburns hand, and placing a quick kiss to her palm, the blonde turns to leave.

"Raudenfeld!" Liam calls from behind, tossing her pump action to her. "These are fresh, moving very fast." He states, as they climb the look out.

Amy grabs the walkie, "Everyone in place?" she calls over. Receiving several confirmations.

"Eagle Eye?"

"Locked and loaded. Visual on barrels, waiting your order."

"Hold positions, open fire on my mark." She calls over in response, watching as the manic figures approached. Just a little closer. She thinks.

"Amy." Liam warns. Not yet.

"Ready for go ahead." The walkie chimes in. Almost.

She can hear the growls and screeches echoing down the street, as the runners close ground. Just a few more feet… "Now!" she orders as a single shot roars out from behind the camp walls, connecting with a barrel of gun powder.

They watch for any movement as the smoke and dust clears. The screeching and cries of the manics still feel the air, but quickly die off as the fire consumes their bodies.

"Give it the all clear?" Liam asks, as the blonde shakes her head in conformation.

"Do you think they followed us?" he asks, scanning the horizon once more.

"If they did, then they picked up some friends along the way." She states, before retreating down the look out. This is just the beginning. She thinks.


End file.
